


Darkness

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "I think I have finally overcome the darkness inside me"
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & B'Elanna Torres
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: Darkness

"I think I have finally overcome the darkness inside me, I have accepted the things I can not change, and I've worked hard to modify the things I can."

"That's wonderful, B'Elanna" Janeway replied "I just wish I could say the same."


End file.
